


Mass Hissteria

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, Tentabulges, black rom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta needs a place to crash for one night but all her furst choices are either out of town or busy. The only one with room at the inn is Jade Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Hissteria

Nepeta looked at the bright shiny gold number on the apartment door and knocked. It was the right one going by Terezi's instructions. Nepeta's house was being fumigated and she needed somewhere to stay. Her first two choices had been a bust. Equius was away at a robotics convention and Terezi was busy with Vriska at least for tonight. The only other person that would have room for her was the human called Jade. Terezi had given her directions and told her to play nice but Nepeta wasn't sure if she could with this human.

When the door opened Jade let out a growl and her ears flattened against her head. "Sorry Leijon the dog side of me gets out of hand some times. Did you want something?" The terse tone of the girl's voice and the pointed use of her last name told Nepeta that either Jade was pretending to be nice for politeness sake or the barkbeast part was more dominant than people thought.

Still it was better to spend the night with a flea bitten mutt than to have to sleep in the street. Putting on her best impression of a smile she opened hers arm in a peace gesture. "I need somewhere to crash fur the night and you are the lucky winner."

Jade narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The two of them had no reason to hate each other really but the tended to keep their distance due to the obvious incompatibility issues. After a tense few seconds the human backed away and opened the door further. "Fine but I'm not feeding you and you can sleep on the sofa."

Nepeta hefted her bag on her shoulder and strolled into the spacious apartment. "I brought something I can shove in the microwave so that's fine." Dumping her stuff she lay down and stretched out on the sofa. "So what are we watching?"

There was a sniff from behind her and Nepeta turned to find Jade uncomfortably close to her "I thought that smell was you. Bath now." She pointed a single long finger at a door that assumedly lead to the bathroom.

Nepeta just kicked her caw paw shoes off and wigged her toes in Jade's direction. "No thanks, I'm the guest here and you can't make me do anything." She was risking being kicked out but she was sure that the human wouldn't turf her out on the street. She would relent to the demand eventually, or at least she would take a shower, she just wanted to assert herself a little bit more. Besides it was fun pissing the barkbeast off.

Jade wasn't having it though. She grabbed the troll by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to her feet. Letting go she snapped her fingers and after a bright crackling green flash Nepeta felt a cool breeze against her body. With a yelp she covered her now bare groin. "What the fuck Harley!?" As either an act of mercy or a cruel joke Jade had let her keep her hat but that was all.

"I told you. Bath. Now." Jade growled and then a look of curiosity came over her face. "You trolls really don't have nipples, like I'd heard as much but it's weird to actually see it in person." She also took note of how the troll wasn't even bothering to try and hide them. It made sense considering how Rose had said that breasts were just sacks of fat to them but it was still a disorienting sight.

Nepeta shivered and glared at the human angrily. She better not dare try and force her. "We can compare our bodies later but give me my clothes back right meow!" Jade was hot and Nepeta hated her more than ever right now. She could feel her nook starting to get damp and her bulge was wiggling behind her hands. Much longer and she wouldn't be able to hide her arousal.

With a growl Jade waved her hand and another green flash and they were in the bathroom "Not till you don't smell anymore! Even if I have to scrub you myself." 

As Jade turned back and leant over to turn on the taps Nepeta turned and dashed for the door but a hand on her ankle brought her down to the ground. She was flipped and then Jade was straddling her gut. "Now you can't go anywhere while the bath fills up. I'm goi-" Jade paled, even more so than normal, as she felt something fleshy poking her backside. Ever so slowly turning her head she looked over her shoulder.

There it was. Just like Rose had said. A tentacle wriggling and writhing about stemming from between Nepeta's hips. Jade looked back to see Nepeta's face had flushed green. "Maybe after your bath I should give you a cold shower as well." She smirked down at her captive. 

But seeing how horny Nepeta was getting made Jade think. If it wasn't for her down right infuriating tendency to act like a cat all the time then Jade would have been tempted to indulge the other girl. In fact the more she thought about that thick tentacle wiggling about inside her the more she wanted to know how it would feel.

Nepeta looked up at Jade as she bit her lip and grunted. The cat was out of the bag now and she had had enough waiting around. Reaching up behind Jade's head she grabbed a paw full of her hair and tugged her down.

The pair's lips met roughly and for a second both of them got lost in the vicious kiss. Jade bit down hard and tasted Nepeta's blood before she drew back. "What if I don't want you this way?"

Nepeta purred "Then I'll stop. That's not how black rom works you stupid barkbeast" She didn't want to but she wasn't that much of an asshole.

Jade cocked here head "Black rom? Is that what this is?" A grin curled the edges of her mouth and she licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'm not hearing a no" Nepeta slid her hands up under Jade's shirt and ran her fingers along the row of nubs drawing a gasp out of her partner. A look of confusion contorted her features and pulled the shirt up so it rested on top of Jade's breasts "I thought Humans just had the one set of these nipple thingers."

Jade's turned a solid red and her ears flattened against her head "Y-yeah normally but I'm a special case." She hadn't told anyone about the extra nipples she had grown after fusing with Bec and now here she was on display.

She yelped as she felt rough fingers against them. Nepeta pinched and flick each one, working her way up to start pulling at Jade's bra. Jade was squirming about and a moan escaped her lips. She teleported her bra away to let the troll at her breasts quickly followed by her jeans and panties. "So how's this work? Do you just stick your bulge inside me?" A smug grin and a nod from her partner gave Jade the go ahead and she lifted her hips to get in position.

She snaked a hand between them and grabbed Nepeta's wriggling bulge to keep it in place. It was oddly slick and Jade could feel the heightened pulse going through it. Admittedly Jade had never touched a human penis but she was pretty sure it wouldn't feel like this. A flash of pain from her chest drew her attention away from the wonders of troll anatomy.

Nepeta had sunk her claws into Jade's breasts with a growl. Clearly she was getting impatient. "Hurry up bitch or I'll rip these right off!" She was bluffing but she wasn't going to let Jade know that. These sacks of fat were surprisingly fun to play with and the panting reaction was making her jealous that humans had this extra way of stimulating themselves.

Jade bit her lip and decided to get it over with. Dropping her hips she impaled herself and let out a guttural moan that mixed with Nepeta's echoing response. It was bigger than it had seemed and it was moving about inside her, it’s entirely unnatural contortions would probably be enough to push her over the edge alone but she wasn't going to give up her seat of power that easy.

Bracing her knees on the tiled floor Jade started to ride Nepeta hard. Green sparks started flying from the tips of her fingers and the ends of her hair as her excitement growing. Slightly embarrassingly her tail was also waging vigorously.

Nepeta writhed and mewed as her bulge was gripped tighter than ever before. It was surrounded by heat and it was driving her wild. She raked her nails across Jade's sides and arched her back trying to get deeper into the barkbeast's amazing nook. She hated to admit it but she had lost this round. She couldn't hold out much longer.

Nepeta was so focused on holding back her orgasm that she didn't notice where Jade's hands where going until she felt slender fingers wrap around the base of her horns. That was the last straw and her genetic material spurted from her bulge and nook slicking her thighs. A mewling cry flowed out of her mouth and her fingers balled into fists tugging on Jade's hair. As she was on the downswing she felt Jade's nook start to ripple around her and looked up to see her face contort in pleasure.

Afterwards Jade collapsed on top of Nepeta and they lay there panting for a while. Then Jade's ears twitched as she became aware of the sound of water. "Fuck I forgot the bath." She pulled herself up and Nepeta's bulge slipped out of her which let a gush of green cum out. Even so Jade still felt full. Apparently trolls had quite the output, but then if a pair had to fill a bucket then they needed a lot.

From the floor Nepeta looked up at the girl walking around in nothing but thigh highs and a t-shirt still pulled up to reveal her breasts. She would make a good kismesis even for a human. Nepeta got to her feet as Jade bent over to shut off the taps. The sight of her tail bobbing over her ass and her olive stained nook peeking out from between thighs gave her an idea. Grabbing Jade's hips she thrust her bulge back into its new home.

Jade grunted and grabbed the side of the bath for support and glared over her shoulder at Nepeta. "Ugh what do you think you're doahhhh?" Her question ended on a warbling note and Nepeta began to slide in and out of her. She looked down and gritted her teeth as she watched her reflection in the water that was flashing from the green sparks she was starting to give off again.

"You don't want me in there? Ok then." She pulled out and waited just long enough for Jade to believe her sincerity before positioning the wiggling tip of her bulge at the opening of her waste chute.

Jade yelped and tried to get away but the grip on her hips was too tight. "Don't you dare!" She growled but it was no good. The slimy nature plus a coating of a mix of Jade and Nepeta's own juices made it nice and slick. Jade moaned as it wormed its way in between her ass cheeks, it was a much tighter fit than before but Nepeta was determined and soon managed to make it all the way in. "Fuckass!" Was all she managed to grunt out.

Nepeta reached forwards and tangled her paw into the sparking hair expecting it to shock but the green energy just flowed up her arm with a gentle buzz. "Fuck your ass? If you insist dear." She slowly dragged herself almost all the way out and then thrust in. "So how’s it feel to be dominated by a meowbeast you little barkbeast?"

The only response was an angry bark which devolved into a rumbling growl in the back of the human's throat. Nepeta tightened her grab and forced Jade to bend further forwards so that her face was inches from the water. She dunked her under for a second and then brought her up spluttering. All this was getting her very close but she needed to make sure that she out lasted her partner this time around. Releasing her hold on Jade's hips she delivered a sharp spank to her rump before sliding her hand round and moving her fingers into the waiting nook.

Jade wanted to gasp and cry but she was repeatedly dunked underwater which kept a close control on her breathing so it was all she could do to keep enough oxygen in her lungs. Between that and the fire between her legs she couldn't focus long enough to teleport out and get back on top. 

The next time she was brought up for air she screamed out what little she had in her as she came over Nepeta's fingers. Her knees trembled and her legs were about to collapse but she felt an arm wrap round her waist and hold her up.

Nepeta rammed herself into her limp partner as fast as she could to hit her own orgasm. She moaned as she again came inside the human she had taken a liking to. Pulling out she dragged Jade down and slumped back against the wall with Jade leaning against her. "Not bad fur a barkbeast." She purred.

Jade sighed in satisfaction "And you were pretty good for a moggy." Shifting her weight she turned to look up at Nepeta "So maybe you could stay around for a bit longer than one night and you could explain how this whole black rom thing works?"

Nepeta leaned down to kiss her and Jade was taken aback by the tenderness of it "Sure thing, but I think I might need to give you plenty of practical demonstrations."

A blush crept across Jade's cheeks and she grinned "Well now we both really need to clean off so maybe you want to join me in a shower?"


End file.
